Kidnapping of my soul
by dark blooded witch
Summary: Who is Rebecca/ Carra is she the Red Queen? What is her daughter Amber an abomination or a vampire pure breed child? The order of vampire leaders want to kill them both. How is Elizabeth tied in to this evil that's brewing? Will they live find out...enjoy


Prelude

My name is Carra.L .Nines. ( Car. Rah.) Though you may not believe it, I am 526 years old. Yes, I am a vampire. I was turned when I was 26 years old, by Alexander Blackstone. I am the so called reincarnation of " The Red Queen," or so that's what I thought... The Red Queen also known as Rebecca Moriarti who was abandoned as a child.

" Life in our time was not easy. Many orphans disappeared never to be seen again..." Old woman telling her side to the children.

"Rebecca. Ellen. Nelson, on the other hand who also had been turned decided that she would not just disappear as well. Having come to her teen years and very beautiful decided to become the most prominent and known woman in our land. 500 years or so has passed since the red queen died during child birth to my daughter. (She[ R.E.N] was not turned till after her eminent death.) Everyone thought she was 'dead', but Prince Cresentlight wanted her for himself. (Rebecca's daughter.) Her beauty caught his eye and he had to have her. He wanted to feel love in his cold dead beating heart." Whispered the old woman finally to realize there was no one there...

"Yet she's not my flesh and blood, I treat her as though she is. Amber, I had been raised as a normal child, though both of her parents were actually dead. Her father in the grave and her mother a dead walking beauty whose lust for blood had no end. ' All orphans need to be cared for as well as those born to both parents, both human parents.' She was the ward of 'Prince Jasper.M. Cresentlight' until I freed her of his clutches." Rebecca, Nelson.

*"Under my dying order to save my eldest child, from his evil ways. I had hidden Amber from the vision I had of total chaos, mayhem. and destruction. I feared for all of mankind ,I feared that Jasper would kill my eldest before her time. When he found out I was hiding Amber he had tried to have me killed and had failed miserably. When I bore Elizabeth I also died in child birth. But my story never really ended..."* Rebecca, Nelson... 1689, London, England- out post...

Chapter one

Part one

The kidnapping

I was walking home on a weird dark, cold clouded night from work to my apartment. I was going to through a party for my newly given promotion, as "Head Waitress" at the Texas Rose. My friends: Taylor, Kim, Jazline, and Alxeandera, as known to me as: Fire star, Luna, Jacky, and Blood. Where on my list for my party. Little did I know I was being followed by a school boy, his name was Setheriron or Seth. (Taylor, Is the owner's daughter; Kim, is my best chicky, Jazzy, is my artist buddy, and Alex, is my Tom Boy BUDDY... Seth, is the gangs' special "runner.")

When I realized I missed my turn,I turned around and saw Seth standing up against a far wall. I of all people know not to mess with Seth, he is pure trouble with a capital T. I acted like I didn't even see him, I slowly walked down the alley that was a form of a short cut to my apartment. I still had a feeling I was being followed, unfortunately Seth was still on my tail. I turned down the wrong alley way, there are no lights any where in the crazy maze of alley ways.

If there was one it would be shot out by the neighborhood gangs. They don't like lights bad for their business and their reputation. I also knew if I screamed no one would call the police so I held my breath an closed my eyes. I tried to stay as close to the wall as possible. I opened one of my eyes to check and see if he was gone.

"Wrong move, " he said putting the combat knife to my neck.

I felt the cold sharp steel at my throat. Seth pinned me to the wall and held my hands above my head.

" W...What ever you want S...Seth you can take it. Just don't kill me, please," I begged scared utterly and totaly out of my mind.

"I'm not going to kill you, Carra, my client would kill me. Any ways your my friend, Carra. If I kill you, I don't get paid; so if you come quietly I won't have to use any morphine. Am I understood?" he demanded from me. at this time I had managed to space my self form the wall.

"Y..Yes, your understood, Even when your not... Don't kill me.." I answered.

He pushed me to the blood colored bricks of the wall, again. I heard a buzzing sound .* Buzz-buzz... Buzz-buzz!* Like a cell phone going off, it was my phone, my eyes widening in fear.

" What the... Oh, it's you! Alright answer it." He demanded loosening his grip setting one hand free.

I quickly pulled out my phone the ID read "Blood?" I answered it quickly,

"Hey girl friend how you doing? What are you talking about? Just calm down, no I'm not being followed what's going on?"

[" Look are you being followed? And I'm up to saving your rear end... Do you still live near that damn blood bank? Where are you? How did you get there? Do you know where Seth is?... Do you believe in Vampires still?... "] - Blood

I looked at Seth wondering why she's flipping out.

"What are you talking about Blood? Your the one that told me there are no such thing as Vampires babe. Your telling me that my families Death was planed? Well no duh, all most every murder is planed babe..You know what shout at me later, I'm at their graves right now, Okay?"

[" God rest their souls... Yeah I'll call you later... Be safe bye."] - Blood

"Love you Blood. Yeah, I know If you saw Seth you'd run too, you big neany! Bye! "

I hung up the phone and look at Seth.

"Finely she tells me your looking for me. Hey better late then never," I stated turning off my phone.

( you can guess who's phone goes off next. :D ) He checked his and doesn't answer it, it goes to voice. I hadn't realized we were moving, I didn't dare to struggle with him being angry. When we reached our stop, I heard a pair of tires screech and scream to life around the nearest corner. A sliver Volvo sports car had stopped dead in front of us. The back door opens Seth puts chloroform on a cloth and I'm out.

Hey, message me any time I want to know what you thought.

A,N:

There is a typo some where in this story so sorry. My computer SUCKS!


End file.
